Darkness
by MsRahvin79
Summary: Set during Eclipse - Victoria has changed her plans, the newborns still attack the Cullens, but Bella goes missing. What happens when she is found? Who is the one to actually rescue Bella? This is a story that will have some tie ins with my other story, Love Under A Blood Moon, so this is a Bella & Jasper fic. Sorry for the horrible summary.
1. Darkness Ch 1

**A/N – Alright boys and girls sit back and enjoy this little insight into what could have happened after Bella got Edward back. This happens right around the time that the newborns were set to attack the Cullens. If you don't like Edward being the bad guy, this is not for you. Also, for those of you reading Love Under a Blood Moon, parts of this story will be tied into the LUBM to provide some background. I will explain that more later. If you aren't reading LUBM…then head over there for more Bella and Jasper fun.**

**So with the usual disclaimer, I own nothing but my interpretations…I bid you enjoy.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to darkness; it was so complete that I had to raise my hand to confirm that my eyes were actually open. I had never been one to be afraid of the dark, but that was before I was dragged into the world of the supernatural. Now I had no idea where I was or who was around me. Listening intently, I could hear soft sounds muffled by some kind of a wall. It sounded like the wind blowing through the trees. Letting the sound calm my nerves, I started to take stock of myself and my surroundings.

My head hurt as well as my left arm and as I moved said arm I had to bite back a cry of pain. Gently touching my arm I felt around until I found the tender spot, which also had an odd feeling like a bone was out of place. So I had managed to break my arm at some point. Great. One day I hoped I would get over this clumsiness that has plagued me since I hit my teenage years.

Sitting up slowly, I leaned back on my right hand as I was hit by a wave of dizziness. If you think that it might be better to not be able to see when you get dizzy, don't kid yourself. It's just as bad, I personally think it's worse as you have nothing to center your eyes on to help calm down.

Suddenly a loud noise made me jerk back. With a gasp I turned my head in the direction of the noise and waited. As I waited, my mind raced still trying to figure out where I was and what had happened. Closing my eyes, like it really made a difference, I concentrated on the last thing I could remember and as I thought back, I cringed. We were preparing for a battle with the newborns. I remember being scared of the newborns and Victoria as I was still human. I had begged Edward to change me, at least that way I could be helpful and less killable.

As always, he had balked and stalled giving me an answer. He wanted to keep me human, I knew it, but it didn't stop me from wanting to be with him forever. That's what one does with their mate right? Spending eternity with Edward and my new family was all I dreamed about now, well other than him leaving me again. Which somewhere in the back of my mind I knew was a possibility as long as I stayed human. He would get bored and leave me as I got older and more fragile.

The only thing that stopped me from pushing the issue was Jasper. The way he looked at me with his knowing eyes, let me know that he knew what I was feeling. There were times where I would catch him looking at me with a confused look in his eyes, but would smile when he noticed I caught him staring. He also told me that as a newborn I would be a hindrance and not an asset in the upcoming battle. He said I would be so crazed with bloodlust that I wouldn't be able to control myself and would be a danger to everyone, not just the newborns. I gave in as he knew how newborns behaved and I trusted him.

Funny that I trust him after he had tried to attack me at my birthday party. Well, that is what everyone else wanted me to believe at least. But I knew something that I think everyone else overlooked or didn't want me to know. He really hadn't been trying to attack me. Back then they wanted me to believe he was the out of control vampire, but he proved to me that was not true at my birthday party. Even with feeling everyone else's bloodlust he looked at me with concern, not hunger. When he lunged forward I swear I saw his body start to turn so he would land with his back to me. Don't ask me how I knew this, I just did. So yes, I trust Jasper completely.

Another sound brought me out of my musings. I had hoped as I sat there my eyes would adjust to the darkness, but there wasn't one bit of light in the room. Giving up on trying to see I waited for whatever was going on outside my little dark room, I tried to remember what happened last.

I know we had proved to Edward that I could be helpful in the battle to come; leaving little deposits of blood to drive the newborns crazy, also that Jake's wolf stench would cover up my scent enough to get me away to safety. I remember going home to find Alice there talking to Charlie about my staying the night with her while the rest of the family went camping. As I walked her out she said it would just be Edward and me in the house as everyone else was going to hunt to get ready for the battle the next day.

I went inside to talk to Charlie and then he left to go to the police station and I went to my room to pack for the night. Only there was someone in my room, waiting for me. As I tried to remember who it was a door opened to my left and I was blinded by sunlight seeping in through the doorway. It was momentarily blocked as someone walked into the room, but then the light blinded me again.

"I see you have finally woken up. I hope I didn't hurt you to badly when I knocked you out." I heard a snarl. "Oh wait, I did mean to hurt you. Do you hurt?"

I recognized that voice, dripping with acid as she took joy in my pain. "Victoria."

"You remember me." She clapped her hands together. "I was worried that you might have forgotten me. That would make my revenge a bit pointless, to you at least."

"Why am I here?" I had an idea, but I decided to keep her talking. The longer I was here, alive, the better chance I had of Edward finding me, alive. "What did I do to you?"

"Oh I don't have anything against you, Bella. It's your mate that I am angry with. He killed my James after all." She paused and looked like she was battling a sob. "I am just doing to him what he did to me. Unfortunately for you, that means you die."

"What?" I squeaked. As her words registered I tried to push back as far away from her as possible, putting weight on my left arm I cried out in pain.

"Music to my ears. Really, Bella, why do you think you could ever stay with Edward. You are so plain and fragile. He would drain you before he ever thought about changing you."

She had no idea how close she was to the truth, well at least part of it. I knew deep in my heart that Edward was never going to change me. He would just keep putting it off until it was a moot point. "Well, he doesn't want to change me, so he is going to lose me eventually. You'll live forever. Why not just let nature take its course? Wouldn't that be more painful for him to lose me after having me for so long?"

"Oh my dear, I am sorry that he doesn't want you. I know how that must hurt you, to be in love with someone who doesn't want you enough to spend eternity with you." She smiled viciously at me from the other side of the room. "He is going to watch you die, but sooner than he expects. I am sure he is on his way here as we speak with his coven."

I thought about that. If I could keep her talking long enough, they would arrive before she had the chance to do whatever she had planned. Ok, so keeping with the original plan, keep Victoria talking, I had to come up with questions. Unfortunately, knowing I was going to die soon and that she was right that I wasn't good enough to spend eternity with, my brain was refusing to work.

Shifting under her gaze, I pushed myself back with my right arm to lean against the wall and cradled my left in my lap. "So if you are trying to hurt Edward, why are you causing me so much physical pain? He isn't here to be bothered by it."

Deciding to get comfortable, she folded her legs under her and sat on the floor against the opposite wall. "Good question. Just because I want Edward to pay for what he did to James, doesn't mean that you get off Scott free. You were the reason why he died and so you must pay as well. James paid with his life and so shall you, leaving Edward to mourn the loss of his not quite good enough mate."

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think to say. My mind refused to focus on her anymore, instead it kept replaying everything that proved to me that Edward and I weren't going to last. He left me once already. He refused to change me, feeding me some crap about worrying over my soul. Then he spent the rest of his time controlling everything I did and he had Alice help him. Those two, loved them both, don't get me wrong, but I swear they were made for each other. When they were together I just felt like a pet project for them. See how far they could go with controlling the pet before she broke. Dangle eternity like a carrot, see what she will do.

"Sorry doesn't work for me, Bella. Sorry doesn't bring James back." Victoria stood up and stretched. "Not only that, but your wolves took Laurent away from me too. I have nothing left so neither will Edward."

I watched as she slowly stalked across the room, my heart racing. I knew it was coming and yet, I couldn't find it in myself to fight. I had no reason to fight. If it wasn't Victoria hunting me down then it would be the Volturi so I might as well give in here. With a silent prayer to keep Charlie safe, I closed my eyes and waited.

"They are close now. I need to get you ready for when Edward shows up. I want him to finish what I start." With that she grabbed my right arm and sliced it open, repeating the process on my left, causing me to cry out as she moved my broken arm.

My eyes flew open as what she said sunk in. "You want him to kill me."

"Yes, I thought that would just be the best way for things to go. You are his singer so he won't be able to resist the smell of your blood. Then he will have to live with the knowledge that he took your life." She leaned forward and tilted my head to the left so I was facing the door. "This shouldn't hurt for too long."

I winced as she bit into my neck right over my jugular. This was nothing like James' bite, his was quick meant to just start the change. Victoria's bite was made to inflict pain and to drain me. With every pull I felt myself get foggier. Just as I thought I was going to pass out, she pulled away and moved to stand in the far corner. I could just barely see that she was running her finger along her lips to catch the blood there and then she licked her finger clean.

"Bella, where are you?"

My cloudy brain wanted to make my mouth cry out to Edward, tell him to go away. Beg him to leave me be so that he wouldn't get too close. I thought these things, but not a single sound passed through my lips. I managed a whimper, but I cut that off as I didn't want to draw him closer.

"Bella, please answer me." Edward shouted, he was closer now.

I forced my eyes to stay open, hoping to get one last glimpse of him. Even if he didn't share my feelings, I did love him. I could be content with my fate if he was the last thing I saw before I died.

"Jasper, I can smell her, she has to be here."

I perked up at that. If Jasper was here, then they could at least take care of Victoria so she couldn't hurt anyone else. I sighed, a name escaping my lips. "Jasper."

"Bella!" Jasper shouted.

I knew he had heard me, somehow I just knew. Hopefully Edward hadn't heard me. Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't care. If I made it out of this I was going to end things with him. I was tired of being controlled and not wanted for anything other than my blood and as a pet. With those thoughts floating around in the fog that coated my brain, I whispered louder. "Jasper."

The light dimmed in the room as a figure stopped in the doorway. "Edward, I found her."

I watched as he took a step into the room and stopped in his tracks.

Jasper smelled the air and then his eyes found me; a growl escaped his lips as he moved further into the room. "Edward, stay away. She's bleeding pretty badly."

"Don't tell me what to do Jasper." Edward snapped as he stopped in the doorway, then quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hand. "There's so much blood. Is she even alive?"

"She was a minute ago, I heard her say my name." Jasper moved closer to me and knelt in front of me. Reaching forward, he picked up my left arm to check my pulse.

Even through the fog, I could feel the pain emanating from my arm and I cried out, flinching away from him with a whimper.

"Shh, Bella." He brushed the hair off of my face. "It's me, Jasper. I won't hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Jasper." I whispered back. His hand felt good on my face, I felt like I was starting to burn. A whimper escaped my lips again.

"Bella, its ok. We're going to get you out of here." Jasper checked my other wrist having seen the cut on my left. He hissed through his teeth. "This is going to hurt, but I am going to seal these cuts ok?"

"K." I watched as he pulled my right wrist up to his mouth. Expecting the pain, I sighed as he ran his tongue over the cut, sealing the wound with his venom. As he put my wrist down, I whimpered in preparation of him moving my left arm.

"Shh…its ok. I will be as gentle as possible." Jasper put one hand around my left elbow and his other just under my wrist, lifting it up enough to expose my wrist before he leaned over to close the wound the same as the other. "I can't help with the broken bone, but we'll get you back to Carlisle for that."

I fought the fog that was clouding my brain and trying to force my eyes closed, he didn't know about Victoria and Edward still hadn't moved from the doorway. I darted my eyes to the corner where she stood, watching this play out before her. "Vic…toria."

Jasper followed my eyes and growled low when he saw her standing there. "Playing games are we Victoria?"

She looked from Jasper to me and then to Edward. Laughing she took a step forward. "Well, I have to admit I was expecting a different outcome. One that didn't include you, blondie. Edward was supposed to arrive first, alone, find his precious Bella laying here all covered in blood and finish the job. You were not supposed to be here to warn him about the blood. I am rather put out with you actually."

"Victoria, you should know we took care of your little army. The Volturi know who sent them, Riley told us everything." Jasper stood and placed himself between Victoria and me, partially blocking my view of the fiery redhead. "I would say you should run, but I don't think I'm going to give you that option anymore."

"And what do you plan on doing about it? There are only two of you here and I doubt either of you could take me head on." Victoria snarled in response. "Don't forget you will have to protect her from him."

Jasper sighed as he crouched low, ready for her attack. "I don't think I have properly introduced myself. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock and it will be a pleasure to rip your head from your shoulders, ma'am."

I wheezed out a small chuckle at his dry humor. I knew all about this other side of Jasper as he finally told me about his role in the Southern Vampire Wars. I knew I was safe if he was letting the Major out to play.

Victoria hissed as she recognized the name. Suddenly the fear in the room wasn't mine. I was safe now, but she wasn't and she knew that death waited for her at the hands of the Major. She knew about his time in the south, all vampires did. She was just not smart enough to stay away from him like the rest did.

"My issue has nothing to do with you blondie." She snarled. "It's the other two that need to pay for what they did."

Jasper shook his head. "You are wrong there. No one is going to pay for anything other than you. I was the one that killed James, not Edward, and you have put Bella's life in danger, for which you will pay with your own life."

I smiled weakly at the authority with which Jasper spoke. With him being here I knew nothing was going to happen to me. He would protect me from any more pain at the hands of Victoria and would protect me from Edward as well if needed.

"Jasper." Edward snarled from the doorway. "Leave her to me and get Bella out of here."

"Are you sure Edward?" Jasper asked, not taking his eyes from Victoria's.

Just then my whole body jerked and I felt a burn slowly build in my neck. I whimpered, scared that I might not survive this ordeal after all. "Jasper."

Jasper backed up a step so that his leg was touching mine, letting me know he was there. "We will have you out of here soon, Bells."

I reached forward with my right hand using what was left of my energy, felt his leg and grabbed onto his pants. "It…burns."

"I didn't let any of my venom get into your system, Bells. Don't worry." Jasper turned his attention back to Victoria. He apparently thought something as Edward launched himself at Victoria with a loud snarl.

Victoria screeched as Edward landed on her. She tried to fight him off, but he was always prepared for her every move.

I watched Edward take her down through half closed eyes only to jerk my eyes back to Jasper as another wave pulsed from my neck. "Jazz…please."

Jasper turned back to me and leaned over me, brushing my hair from my face. He hissed as his action revealed the bite on my neck. "Damnit!" He hissed. "I'm heading back to the house. Carlisle needs to look her over."

There was a loud screech and a growl, then silence. Edward sighed. "I will clean up here then. Take care of her Jasper."

"I will." Jasper leaned over and put his arm under my knees and his other behind my back by my shoulders. "Alright, Bells, this is gonna hurt but I'm gonna get you back to the house as quickly as possible."

I felt him lift me up into his arms and I snuggled closer to his chest. The cold of his skin felt good on my overheated body. "Don't…leave…me."

Jasper tightened his arms around me as a sob broke through his normally stoic demeanor. "Bells, I won't leave you, I promise."

"Thanks." I sighed and curled my good arm around his neck, holding on for dear life. "Don't let him…stop…this time."

"What are you talking about Bells? Don't let who stop what?" Jasper asked, not stopping his mad dash back to the house.

"Edward." I gasped as a wave of fire spread out from the bite in my neck. "I want this…you…stay."

Jasper's steps faltered slightly in shock, but he quickly composed himself and pushed himself to run faster. After a few minutes of running, he stopped, still miles away from the house. "Bells, I need to ask you a question."

I pulled my arm from his neck and pushed back enough to look up into his face, noticing yet again how handsome he was. "You're…worried."

"What?" He frowned as he looked down into my eyes.

"Worried…accent…coming out." I smiled at him. "Shouldn't…hide it."

"Oh Bells, you're delirious." Jasper chuckled softly. "Are you sure you want the change? I will honor your choice either way."

"Jazz…its time." I closed my eyes and stifled a moan as another wave of fire washed through me. "Thought it would…be more constant."

"What would be?" Jasper walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

"The pain…comes in…waves." I spoke around another wave of pain.

"Damn." Jasper growled low. "She must not have had time to do it right, or she wanted your change to be prolonged."

I tried to ask what he was talking about, but just then the fire flared to a new life and lasted longer than the other waves. Gritting my teeth, I looked into his eyes questioningly.

"The bite. She either didn't have time or didn't take the time to properly inject you with her venom. At the rate you are currently experiencing everything, it will take you longer than the normal three days to complete the change, but also I don't think anyone could stop it at this point either. You have been experiencing it for too long to stop the spread." Jasper whispered.

"Good." I hissed through clenched teeth and closed my eyes. "Said…I want…this."

Jasper took my hand from his chest and held it up looking at the bite mark James had left so long ago. "I don't want you to suffer Bells."

"I will…survive this…Jazz." I opened my eyes to stare into his black ones. "Worried…don't be."

"I need to get you back to Carlisle; maybe he could give you more venom to speed up the process. I will get you home as quickly as possible." He kissed my wrist and laid it back on his shoulder where I had it before.

"No!" I hissed out. "You…before Edward…finds out."

"Bella, not me, you don't want me to do that." He shook his head at me. "Besides, there is nothing Edward could do now to stop the change other than to…"

"Kill me." I finished for him. "You…trust…please."

Jasper looked down at me and sighed. "Why do you trust me so much? No one else does and they have known me longer."

**A/N – so guys, what did you think? Almost got the next chapter ready for reading. Send me some reviews, as reviews make a writer move faster, I promise. As I am doing with LUBM, if you have questions for the characters themselves, then ask away. I'm sure I can wrangle them into answering ya'll. Ok, I'm off to edit and talk with my muses.**

_Favorite line: Dangle eternity like a carrot, see what she will do._


	2. Darkness Ch 2

**A/N – Ok guys, here is the next chapter for Darkness. Let's see what happens now that Bella is slowly going through her change. How will the rest of the family react? How will Edward react when he finds out? Do we care? I am working on the next chapter already and I am hoping that this one can be a chapter a week update at least until it reaches its conclusion. We will see. Alright my lovely readers…you know the drill…I don't own anything that I am playing with…it's up to you guys to read…and enjoy!**

Previously on Darkness -

_Jasper took my hand from his chest and held it up looking at the bite mark James had left so long ago. "I don't want you to suffer Bells."_

_ "I will…survive this…Jazz." I opened my eyes to stare into his black ones. "Worried…don't be."_

_ "I need to get you back to Carlisle; maybe he could give you more venom to speed up the process. I will get you home as quickly as possible." He kissed my wrist and laid it back on his shoulder where I had it before._

_ "No!" I hissed out. "You…before Edward…finds out."_

_ "Bella, not me, you don't want me to do that." He shook his head at me. "Besides, there is nothing Edward could do now to stop the change other than to…"_

_ "Kill me." I finished for him. "You…trust…please."_

_ Jasper looked down at me and sighed. "Why do you trust me so much? No one else does and they have known me longer."_

And now on Darkness –

**BPOV -**

"Just do, Jazz. Please?" I could feel myself losing the battle of staying conscious. I didn't fully understand why but I just knew that Jasper had to be the one to help me. If Edward got to Carlisle before we did then he could come up with something to stop me from changing. "He doesn't…want…leaving…him. Help me?"

"As I said Bells, I will honor your choice." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and they were honey gold again and filled with defeat. "I can feel your emotions, you know, and I really don't understand your sudden fear of Edward. But it is your choice. So, I will do what I can to speed up the process."

"Thanks, Jazz." I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and smiled at the shocked expression on his face.

"Don't thank me yet, Bells. This is gonna hurt like hell, but I will do the best I can to help you through it when we get back to the house." Jasper took my hand from his cheek and stared into my eyes as he brought my wrist to his mouth. Not breaking eye contact he bit down and took one pull on my wrist before injecting his venom into my veins and then sealing the bite closed.

I managed to keep from crying out as he repeated the process with my other wrist. Then he moved me away from him to gain access to my neck. Looking into his eyes, I saw the sadness he felt over causing me this pain and I resolved to do something to show my appreciation after my change. I closed my eyes as he leaned over and gasped as I felt him place a kiss lightly on my neck before biting. Keeping my eyes closed, I waited for him to move to the other side of my neck and I couldn't help the sigh as he repeated the light kiss before biting me.

"I am so sorry, Bells." Jasper picked up my left arm, firmly grasping my elbow and my wrist. With a quick jerk, he set the bone back in place causing me to cry out. "My venom will help heal the break quicker."

"What?" I asked through the growing haze of fiery pain flowing through my veins.

Jasper leaned over and placed a light kiss over where the break was and then bit into the underside of my arm, closer to the veins. As he let his venom pump into my bloodstream, he sent a small amount of calm into me so I wouldn't jerk away from him.

I clenched my jaw as the fire increased. The pain was so intense that I didn't notice he had sealed the bite on my arm until I felt myself being lifted again. I reached up with my right arm and threaded my fingers into his hair, holding on like it was my lifeline. "Jazz…"

"I've got you Bells. We will be at the house in a few minutes." He brushed a kiss on my forehead as he took off towards the house going faster than he had before.

I barely registered that we were back at the house, it wasn't until I heard Carlisle gasp which I can only assume was at seeing me in Jasper's arms.

"Jasper, what happened to her?" Carlisle asked from behind Jasper as we were still moving.

"Victoria got her. She did a number on her, broke her arm, slit her wrists and bit her neck. She almost drained her, Carlisle." Jasper's voice cracked as he spoke.

I felt the movement as he carried me up the stairs. I assumed he was going to put me in Edward's room and that wasn't what I wanted. "No…Jazz."

Jasper stopped short, causing Carlisle to run into his back, jarring me in his arms making me whimper. "Shh, Bells. I need to lay you down so Carlisle can look you over."

"Not…his…yours."

"What is she going on about Jasper?" Carlisle asked, confusion ringing in his voice.

"I'm not sure. She has been saying some strange things, but I'm not questioning her. She has been through enough already. Please move Carlisle." Jasper turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"Where are you taking her if not Edward's room?"

I held my breath as another wave of fire coursed through my veins. Jasper's cold body helped a little and the comfort was enough to make me not want to let go. I felt him walk through a doorway, but my eyes refused to open.

"Do you think this is wise Jasper? Edward won't be pleased to find her in your study when he gets back." Carlisle said with disapproval in his voice. "And Alice?"

I tensed, waiting for his answer. I didn't understand why but I was more afraid of his reaction to her name than Edward's. I had made my peace with myself over my new lot in life, a new family that chose me a long time ago, but no man. A groan escaped my mouth as I fought the urge to curl into the fetal position in his arms.

"Carlisle, she doesn't want to go to his room. I don't understand what is going on, but she never called out for Edward, only me. She ignored him from the moment he followed me into that cabin. If Alice is as good a friend to her as she claims then she won't have any problems with her being in here. I'm sure she already saw this happening anyway." Jasper sighed as he stopped.

I felt him tighten his arms around me as he bent forward, seemingly to put me down on something. I tried to let go of him as I felt my back touch something soft, but instead I tensed and held on tighter.

"Bella, you're safe. This is my study and no one comes in here but me. I need to set you down so Carlisle can look you over." Jasper said softly as he tried to pry my arm from around his neck. "Damn, she has a good hold."

Carlisle sighed. "So that I can look at her, maybe you should just sit with her in your lap. She seems to need you Jasper and Bella might relax enough for me to get a proper look."

"Alright. Hold on Bells." Jasper stood back up and turned around. Slowly sitting down, he adjusted my legs so they were out straight along the couch in his study. "I'm going to lean you back on the arm, Bells, so that Carlisle can look at you. I'm not going anywhere."

"K." I managed through my clenched jaw. For some reason the burn intensified as I was straightened out, but I fought the urge to curl back up. As he leaned me back on the arm of the couch, I relaxed my hold on him and he pulled my arm down, taking my hand in his.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked from beside my head.

I turned my head in his direction and finally managed to pry my eyes open and immediately closed them with a hiss. "Hurts."

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" He asked.

"Jazz…can." I clenched my jaw against another wave of fire.

"Damn, Bells, when did you get so strong?" Jasper hissed.

"No…laughing."

"Sorry, Bells." He squeezed my hand. "We tracked her scent to a cabin about 20 miles outside of town. Edward got there first, but he hadn't found her by the time I arrived. As soon as I got there I heard her whisper my name. Now that I think about it, Edward should have heard her as he had walked right passed the cabin about a hundred yards out. Anyways, I called out to her, she called back and I followed her voice. I went through the open door of the cabin and saw her propped against a wall on a cot.

"I called out to Edward, but then told him to stay away because of the blood. It was all over that part of the cabin on the cot and on Bella. I went to check on her and Edward stopped in the doorway. Victoria had slit Bella's wrists, which I sealed with my venom and broken her left arm, which I set before coming back to the house."

"Well, that's a lot for her to have gone through and now I can understand why she is in so much pain. Severe blood loss can do that as well as the broken arm." Carlisle placed his hand on my arm. "Bella, I'm going to check your arm and then we can bind it. I believe we are going to have to get you to the hospital though. There I can monitor you and do a blood transfusion."

I shook my head as he lifted my arm, which I barely noticed the pain of the movement due to the fire raging in my veins. "No…point."

"What?" Carlisle asked as he gently poked around the break. "Jasper, I thought you said she broke her arm."

"She did, I set it about ten minutes ago now. But you didn't let me finish. Victoria was still in the cabin. She had used Bella to set a trap for Edward. Somehow she knew that Bella was his singer, so she left her bleeding for Edward to find, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the smell. Victoria hadn't accounted for me finding her first. Bella is the one that alerted me to Victoria still being in the cabin. We had a standoff of course, but Bella wouldn't let me get more than a few inches from her before she grabbed me in pain.

"I told Edward to get Victoria in my thoughts and as he took care of her, I checked on Bella and only then did I notice the bite on her neck." He paused as Carlisle groaned. "Yeah, but the kicker is, she did just enough to almost drain her and only allowed just enough venom into her bloodstream to start the change. It was meant to cause her as much agony as possible I guess as I estimate it would have taken Bella twice as long at the least to go through the change."

"Would have?" Carlisle asked. "What did you do Jasper?"

"I did what she asked me to. It is Bella's choice after all and everyone already welcomed her into the family other than Rose. So I bit her and injected more venom into her hoping it will speed things up."

"Jasper, did you think about Edward when you did that?"

"Carlisle…not his…choice…mine." I managed around the pain. "Don't be…mad."

"Oh, Bella, my daughter, I am not mad at either of you. I just think that as you are with Edward, he should have at least been there to give his thoughts on this." Carlisle reassured me as he brushed my hair out of my face. "You know we already think of you as one of the family. I just don't want to see you in pain."

"Jazz is…helping." Just then the fire increased its intensity, I groaned and tried to pull myself into the fetal position, but I felt someone holding my legs down.

Jasper laid his hand on my cheek and some of the fire left my veins at the same time I heard him hiss and go tense.

"Jasper, are you sure you want to do this? Edward should be back anytime now and he can stay with her. I am sure he will insist on it actually." Carlisle questioned.

"Carlisle, I will help her as long as she needs me to and wants me to." He shifted under me, moving his hand from my cheek to under my back.

I shivered as he moved my shirt up just enough to place his hand on my skin as I knew that intensified the effect of his gift. Another wave of fire swept over me and I yet again tried to curl up, but was still being held down by Carlisle. I groaned in frustration and pain. I knew they weren't trying to hurt me by holding me down, but it still aggravated me that I wasn't allowed to curl up. Just then, I sensed that we were no longer alone in the house. Forcing my eyes open, I looked around Jasper's study but didn't see anyone else.

Carlisle looked up at me and gasped. "Your eyes, Bella, I have never seen them change that fast before."

"What?" I asked, still trying to figure out where this mystery person was hiding.

"They are black. I can just see a faint line of red around your pupil and it seems to be growing as I watch. This is fascinating Bella, I just wish you weren't going through so much pain." Carlisle took my hand in his, trying to offer some comfort.

Jasper growled low in his throat as I shifted, trying to find a way to draw my legs up to my chest. "Carlisle, I'm going to lay her down on the couch and lay next to her, maybe that way I can keep her still and have a better effect."

"I will defer to you on this Jasper. Do you need any help?"

Jasper shook his head as he leaned forward with me still in his arms. Standing, he turned us around and laid me on the couch along the back of it. Without breaking contact, he laid on his side next to me, sliding his right arm under my head so that my head and neck rested on his bare arm. It was just then that I noticed he wasn't in a long sleeve shirt per his usual; he was wearing a short sleeved muscle shirt that showed off the muscles on his chest and abdomen. As he settled in next to me, he took both of my hands in his left one and threw his left leg over the tops of my thighs effectively pinning me to the couch.

Another wave of fire coursed through me, this one causing my back to arch off of the couch. I growled low in my throat as it subsided to a mere burn and relaxed back on the couch. It was then that I noticed Edward in the doorway.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Edward asked, staring at me, but not moving.

"Victoria bit her, son." Carlisle started as he turned to face him. "She is…"

"Why did no one suck the venom out?" Edward interrupted. He managed to take a step into the room before his steps faltered.

I fixed him with a glare. "I…didn't want…them to."

"But Bella, you know how I feel about this, I never wanted…"

I growled at him causing everyone to look at me in surprise. "Me…never wanted…me. I know…I want this…my life…so you can leave."

"Carlisle, there has to be something you can do to stop this." Edward turned to him, begging. "This should not be happening."

"Edward, you knew it was going to happen. The Volturi have already said as such from your theatrics in Italy. You set her on this path when you decided to stay with her." Carlisle walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, even if I wanted to, there is nothing that can be done at this point other than trying to make her as comfortable as possible until the change is done."

"But Carlisle…" Edward started but was cut off by my groan.

I had arched my back off of the couch again with the last wave of pain only to be pushed back down by Jasper. I was staring at the ceiling but it was going in and out of focus and I knew somehow that I would completely lose my vision at some point. I realized that I was still moaning as I felt Jasper's hand tighten on my hands.

"Shh, Bells. Be still. I will try to help if you can just be still." Jasper said soothingly as he moved his head closer to mine, pressing his face against the side of mine with his mouth near my ear. "I promise I won't leave you as long as you want me here."

"Alright Jazz…I'll try." I whispered and took a deep breath. As I let out the breath I relaxed my muscles as much as I could with the burn still being very evident. I focused on how safe I felt with Jasper looking out for me and how accepting he was of my choice. I could only wish that my boyfriend, my Edward, would be as accepting. I began to tense up again at that thought and tried to go back to relaxing but it wasn't working.

"Edward, I think you should leave." Jasper said without moving.

"I think I should stay and you should leave, Jasper. Don't you have a wife around here somewhere that needs your attention?" Edward snapped back, still standing just inside the room.

"Jazz won't leave her." Alice said from the doorway.

I tensed, waiting for everyone's reactions to her sudden appearance. Out of everyone I knew she was the one that had the final say over who stayed with me, or at least if it was Jasper. I would understand, but a part of me cried out at the possibility of him leaving me alone to face this burn on my own.

"Alice, talk some sense into him. He is your husband and should not be lying on the couch with my Bella." Edward pleaded.

"She will have to explain, Edward, but Bella is no longer yours." Alice said with a sadness in her voice, like she wasn't sharing everything.

The room grew extremely quiet, save for my erratic heartbeats and breathing. I knew what she was referring to as I had made my decision to leave Edward after my change as he didn't want me, not really. I was eerily calm about my decision. The only thing that bothered me was the family's reaction to it. If we weren't together anymore, would they cast me out? That question kept floating through my head and many others as my body changed. I hadn't realized that I had passed out before hearing the rest of the conversation if there was one.

Even as my body slowly burned to ash, I knew I wasn't alone. I could feel Jasper still pressed along my side, holding my hands and pressing down on me if I started to move. I did my best to stay as quiet as possible. He was already taking on enough of the burn to make it bearable for me, that I didn't want him to think he wasn't doing enough. If a whimper did happen to escape my lips, I would feel him sigh against my ear and then whisper that it was going to be ok and that he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

I spent the next two days going in and out of consciousness, aware that he was still with me and that no one else ever ventured into the room with us other than Carlisle. He only came in to check on me and to make sure that Jasper was ok. Everyone else would stop in the doorway and watch us for a while and then walk away. Each time that I came out of my fog I was able to hear better or smell more fragrances in the air around me and my skin was more sensitive at times.

When I came out of the fog again, I heard voices out in the hallway. I tensed when I heard Edward's voice filled with anger and then Alice was responding with as much hostility. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could sense their emotions and I just wanted to block them out, but I couldn't. I started to shake.

"Shh…Bella. It's alright. You are safe in here." Jasper whispered in my ear, calming me instantly. "It's almost over, Bells. Not long now and you won't feel pain ever again."

Somewhere inside me I knew that as long as Jasper was there, I was safe. He would keep Edward away from me. I no longer felt the need to curl up due to the pain as I had become accustomed to it over the past few days. Without the pain to distract me, I was able to pay more attention to what was going on around me. I could hear everyone in their respective rooms, talking softly or reading books. I could hear the breathing of the now quiet duo in the hallway as well as smell a very overpowering scent of tobacco and cinnamon.

As I let the scent flow through my senses I succumbed to the fog again and I dreamed. In the dream, I was running from someone and I was in the woods. The same woods that HE had left me in all those months ago. I felt so alone and scared. I was too scared to cry out for help, too afraid that I would be heard. I came to a stop behind a big oak tree, wide enough to hide behind, and held my breath. All I could hear was the thundering beat of my heart and the steady footfalls of whoever was following me.

As I hugged the tree and waited, somewhere in the distance I heard a growl. Suddenly I knew who was chasing me and I knew somehow that HE meant to kill me. I don't know why, but I knew that I was going to die in these woods. HE had come back to finish what HE started so long ago. I heard the footfalls get closer and then they stopped. I bolted away from where I thought HE was and started to panic. I knew HE would be able to catch me whenever HE wanted to and that HE was just toying with me right now, like a cat did with a mouse.

I entered a clearing and the smell of tobacco flitted across my nose and I looked up, sensing a familiar presence nearby. I was so scared I couldn't see anymore. Stumbling, I made it to the middle of the clearing and I slowly turned in a circle, hoping HE wouldn't be able to sneak up on me. I finally lost all hope of being rescued and I fell to my knees. I knew HE would find me and HE would kill me. I waited with the stars as the smell of tobacco found me again and I thought of him. He would have protected me if he had known; he would have protected me if he was there with me. As I heard the footfalls get closer, I started mumbling in fear, a name being repeated on my lips like a prayer in hopes of being saved, Jasper.

As the name continued to fall from my lips, suddenly he was there with his arms wrapped around me, holding me in his arms. I felt safe; I knew he would protect me from HIM. I buried my face in his shoulder, afraid that if I moved he would disappear. I felt Jasper tense as HE joined us in the clearing. Even in his arms I was afraid, now I was afraid that HE would hurt Jasper instead of me. I started to panic again, clutching onto Jasper's shirt.

Just then I felt HIM lunge from behind me.

**A/N – so we got to see more into the interactions between Jasper and Bella in this chapter and added in some good fatherly comfort from Carlisle. Alice also made an appearance and told Edward to bugger off. Now I need you guys to tell me what you thought. If you have questions for the characters, ask away, I will get them to answer like they would for LUBM. I look forward to hearing what you guys thought…review review review and there will be a new chapter for you ;-)**

**There is a FB page for my Twilight fics, it will have updates and such as well as questions from me…just search for ****Bella & Jasper - Love Under a Blood Moon & Stories**

Favorite lines (hard to choose with this chapter –

"Damn, Bells, when did you get so strong?" Jasper hissed.

"Edward, you knew it was going to happen. The Volturi have already said as such from your theatrics in Italy. You set her on this path when you decided to stay with her."


	3. Darkness Ch 3

**A/N – well here is the next installment for Darkness, the final of the three part start to this story. So we left Bella in the middle of a nightmare it seems and in the middle of her change. Let's see how everything goes once our Bella opens her newborn eyes.**

**Typical disclaimer…I do not own the characters, I'm just playing with them, and its fun. So read on and enjoy!**

Previously on Darkness –

_I entered a clearing and the smell of tobacco flitted across my nose and I looked up, sensing a familiar presence nearby. I was so scared I couldn't see anymore. Stumbling, I made it to the middle of the clearing and I slowly turned in a circle, hoping HE wouldn't be able to sneak up on me. I finally lost all hope of being rescued and I fell to my knees. I knew HE would find me and HE would kill me. I waited with the stars as the smell of tobacco found me again and I thought of him. He would have protected me if he had known; he would have protected me if he was there with me. As I heard the footfalls get closer, I started mumbling in fear, a name being repeated on my lips like a prayer in hopes of being saved, Jasper._

_ As the name continued to fall from my lips, suddenly he was there with his arms wrapped around me, holding me in his arms. I felt safe; I knew he would protect me from HIM. I buried my face in his shoulder, afraid that if I moved he would disappear. I felt Jasper tense as HE joined us in the clearing. Even in his arms I was afraid, now I was afraid that HE would hurt Jasper instead of me. I started to panic again, clutching onto Jasper's shirt._

_ Just then I felt HIM lunge from behind me._

And now on Darkness -

**BPOV - **

I was suddenly jolted out of the dream with a gasp. I was still wrapped in his arms, but this felt real even though the panic still lingered.

"Bells, I got you. You're safe." Jasper whispered into my hair.

I burrowed further into his arms, my face buried in his neck. Taking a deep breath, I got a strong whiff of his tobacco flavored scent and realized that must have been how I knew Jasper was with me in my dream. As I calmed down, I finally noticed that I was no longer on my back. I must have turned to Jasper in my sleep, or whatever it was, as I was now on my side, clutching to his shirt like it was a life line. He had me pressed up against him with his arms wrapped around me, comforting me the only way he could.

"Bells?" He whispered.

I felt him lean back and I shivered at the loss of just that minor touch. There was something different from when I was last coherent, I just didn't know what it was.

"Bella?" He asked again, a little louder.

Not moving, I tried to remember what was going on before the dream. I couldn't get past that dream and I tried not to let it bother me, but it still scared me. But why was I scared? I was forgetting something important and I needed to remember it quickly. Something told me my life depended on it.

"Bella, I can tell that you're scared still. You're safe, I promise." Jasper moved back to rest his chin on my head. "I know you're awake. Can you talk?"

Can I talk? I thought to myself. Silly question. Of course I could talk; I thought to myself, I just didn't know what to say yet. I was still trying to remember what was going on, what had led me to laying here in Jasper's arms. Deciding to think about something else, I focused on me as I felt different. It was like it went with what I was forgetting. I felt stronger, I could smell better, I could…wait…I was feeling something, I was feeling worry. But I wasn't worried, I was scared and frustrated. So where was the worry coming from?

"Bella, come on, please talk to me. Your silence is killing me." He begged.

Suddenly I understood where the worry was coming from; Jasper was worried about me, but why. That was the big question. Something happened to me to cause him to worry about me, but what. I thought about his worry and then I started to get curious and that added to my fear, and then I felt excited about where I was and then anger followed behind it. Where were those feelings coming from? I didn't understand why I was feeling that way.

Jasper leaned back again. "Bells quit throwing all of those emotions at me and just open your eyes. I have laid here with you for the past three days and they have been the longest three days of my life. Now I just want to see you open your eyes. Please?"

Three days? Why would he have laid here with me for three days? Was I sick? Did I get hurt? Wait, yes, I vaguely remembered pain. I had broken my arm, but it felt fine now so that couldn't have been it. It couldn't have healed in three days right? Maybe I should do as he asked, I didn't want him to worry, and maybe he could answer my questions. Yes, he could tell me what was going on and what I didn't remember. He had protected me in that dream and he said I was safe now. Safe from what though?

Suddenly a dark room flitted through my thoughts and with it came the memory of pain and fear. I had been bleeding and there was a burning in my neck, felt like fire was being poured into my veins. That fire, it had felt like it was burning me alive, but that must have been a dream as I was alive now and I didn't feel like I was in pain. But the burning had felt so real. I couldn't get the feeling out of my mind and that is when I remembered.

Victoria, the cabin, the blood, Jasper saving me and someone had taken out Victoria. I couldn't quite remember who though. She had broken my arm and bit me, Jasper had brought me back to the house after he set my broken arm and finished what Victoria had started. That's why I had felt like I was on fire; it was his venom slowly burning away everything that made me human and turning me into something stronger, but not living. I remembered everything that happened upon our return, lying on the couch with him, Carlisle checking me over, Alice showed up. Alice. She was going to be so mad at me, I was laying here all curled up against her husband, but even with that knowledge I didn't want to move. I felt safe, something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

There was still something that I was forgetting, something big and I couldn't quite place it. It was frustrating but I had remembered most everything it seemed, so I guess I would remember that too eventually. Maybe Jasper could tell me.

"Bells." He growled at me. "Stop playing games. Don't make me get Em up here."

That thought made me smile.

"I see that smile, you little minx, now open your eyes." Jasper growled again. This time his southern accent slipped out around the growl.

"I will, Jazz, if you promise to keep talking like that." I whispered back.

He chuckled as he pulled me in tighter. "I will do anything you ask, ma'am, just don't scare me like that again."

I felt his relief wash over me as well as from the others in the house, he must be projecting again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Jasper rolled us so that I was on my back again and I sensed that he was leaning over me. "Well if you want to make it up to me then open your eyes."

Somewhere in the house I heard a chuckle, sounded like Emmett, and then I heard a loud smack. Rosalie must have hit him again. With a sigh, I did as requested.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was the worried golden orbs above me. I remembered his eyes from before, but now I could see actual flecks of gold and orange in his amber colored eyes. Next I saw his hair, to my human eyes it had been just blonde, but to my new eyes, I saw that it was the color of honey with light brown mixed in. Letting go of his shirt, I reached up with my right hand and brushed a stray strand back behind his ear and gasped at how soft it felt.

Seeing the shocked look on his face, I dropped my hand back to his shirt. "I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to…"

His chuckle cut me off. "It's ok, Bells. It's a lot to take in at first and I know I look different to you now."

That made me think. "Do I look different?"

He smiled down at me. "Yes, but you are still you. The change doesn't make you into something totally different; it just enhances what you already are."

"Oh." So I was still just plain old me, great.

"Stop that. You have nothing to feel bad about." He looked into my eyes and then smirked at me. "Wanna know a secret?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, this was a new side to Jasper. "Sure."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I…"

"Jasper, how is she doing?" Carlisle asked as he entered the study. To his credit, he didn't react to finding Jasper lying almost on top of me.

With a sigh, Jasper pushed himself up to a sitting position next to me on the couch. "She had me worried there for a bit but then she finally opened her eyes."

I smiled as I heard his accent. Poking him the ribs, I moved to sit up and would have had a head rush at the speed of the movement if I was still human. "That, I will have to get used to."

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, Bella, we will help you learn how to do everything, but let me check you out first."

"Always the good doctor, huh, Carlisle?" I joked.

"Can't help it, it's in my nature." He laughed as he looked in my eyes. "So, do you remember everything?"

"At first, I didn't. I mean, I remembered Jasper and that he had saved me from something, but I couldn't remember what. I was determined to remember before I opened my eyes, but then I could feel how worried Jasper was which almost made me respond. I did finally manage to remember what happened with Victoria and the cabin. I remembered what she did to me and Jasper saving me, then someone dealt with Victoria I'm sure and then he brought me back here. I feel like I'm remembering everything but there is something or someone that I am forgetting." I sighed in frustration.

"Well, at least your memories are all there for the most part. I have two questions and then I will let everyone come in and say hi as I know they are all anxious to see you." Carlisle kneeled in front of me. "First, you said you felt Jasper's worry. Was he projecting it?"

"I don't think so. I remember what it felt like to have him project an emotion at me and that's not what it felt like." I looked at Jasper and saw the frown on his face. "I guess the only way to explain it is like it was an extra emotion, I just knew it wasn't mine, but Jasper's. I know I'm not making any sense, sorry Carlisle."

"Well, to me that makes sense to a point, but I bet Jasper would understand you better." Carlisle looked to Jasper with an expectant look.

Jasper sighed and turned so he was facing me on the couch. His movement had him sitting next to my legs and pushing them into the back of the couch. As he thought about what he was going to say, it seemed he wasn't aware of what he was doing as he pulled my left leg from its place and laid it across his lap. Resting his hands on my knee, he took a deep breath.

"Bells, I might be able to shed some light on this for you, but I need you to do something for me first." He looked to Carlisle and then back to me. "Can you tell me what Carlisle is feeling right now?"

As he was the empath here, it confused me for him to be asking me that, but I did as he asked. I filtered out what I knew I was feeling, confusion and a growing excitement, I filtered out the worry that Jasper was still feeling mixed in with an excitement of his own. Looking to Carlisle, I focused on him and I could see something around him, I guess one would say it was kind of like an aura, but not really. As the colors swirled around him I could discern what they meant.

"I see happiness, enthusiasm, curiosity and love." I said as I watched the colors swirl.

"You see?" Jasper asked. "Wait, before you answer that. Carlisle?"

Carlisle shifted on his knees before smiling at me. "Yes, she got it correct. I am feeling all of those right now. You already knew that though Jasper."

"Yes, I did, but I wanted you to confirm it for her." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Bella, what do you see around Carlisle?"

I leaned into his touch, it felt right to have his hands on me. "I see colors floating around him, like an aura I guess. I never really believed in that, not even when Renee got big into all of that crap, but I guess now I have to rethink that. The colors just seem to translate into emotions to me. I don't know how to explain it."

Jasper laid his hand on my cheek and chuckled. "Well, Bells, looks like you have found out your gift already. What do you see around me?"

I studied him as he requested, although with him, I just seemed to know his emotions so I didn't have to look. As I looked, I saw a swirl of colors around him and some caused me to smile even though they couldn't possibly be for me.

"I take it you like what you see?" Jasper whispered as he moved closer to me on the couch, Carlisle completely forgotten.

I nodded, suddenly very shy. I watched as the blues swirled with the reds and the yellows swirled with oranges. As I noticed the last color I couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"Care to enlighten me, darlin'?" He asked as he inched closer again.

"Alright, cowboy." I giggled again. "You have a little bit of everything going on around you. I see blues and reds as your strongest emotions right now, which tells me that you are feeling loyal to someone and that you feel strongly for them, that you love them. The yellows tell me that you are quite happy right now and the orange blends in with the reds and yellows which tell me you desire something, maybe you're thirsty?"

He shook his head, not saying anything as he inched forward again.

I squeaked as I noticed just how close he was. "Ok, well you desire something, but I can't tell you what. The last color, well, it's not very manly, just don't snap at me please. The last one I see is pink and it's swirling in with the reds, softening the passion into a more tender feeling for someone."

"You see all of that around me? Right now?"

"Yes, but I don't need to see you to know your emotions. I knew you were worried about me earlier with my eyes closed. With Carlisle I had to look at him to see what he was feeling, otherwise I have no idea." I looked into his eyes that were now a dark brown. I remembered the change in color was due to thirst. "You are thirsty."

He shook his head again with a smirk. "No, ma'am."

"Why are you lying to me? I can see the thirst in your eyes." I retorted.

Suddenly he reached out and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me flush against his chest. Resting his chin on my head, he sighed. "Don't worry about me, Bells."

I rested my head on his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall as he took in unnecessary breaths. "I do worry, Jazz, about a lot."

"Like what, darlin'?"

"Well, I'm worried about that something or someone that I can't remember, about why this feels so right and I am really worried about Alice." I closed my eyes as I didn't want to see the disappointed look on Carlisle's face and wished I could have kept my mouth shut as I felt Jasper tense up.

"Bells, there's something we need to talk about, just not right…" Jasper was cut off.

"What is going in here?" A male voice demanded from the doorway. "Carlisle, I thought you were…Bella?"

I tensed. I knew that voice, but at first I couldn't remember why. I slowly raised my head to look over Jasper's shoulder so I could see who stood in the doorway and my memories came flooding back. I held on to Jasper tighter as I tried not to drown under the onslaught of memories; meeting HIM, falling in love, being attacked and then being denied what I wanted, being left by HIM and then saving HIM. Then the newer memories concerning HIS plans or lack thereof for my life, all of that hit me at once and I almost wished I could forget again.

"Bella?" HE asked from the doorway again. "What's wrong?"

"I remember." I whispered in Jasper's ear. "I remember everything now."

Jasper tensed and pulled me tighter against him. "You're safe, remember?"

HE took a step into the room and I hissed at HIM.

"Edward, son, you might want to be patient." Carlisle cautioned. "She was having problems with her memory just a few minutes ago."

"What?" Edward asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

I hissed again causing Jasper to flinch slightly. "Don't act like you are worried about me. I'm no longer your concern."

Edward gasped. "What do you mean? I will always be concerned about you. I love…"

"NO!" I growled. "You didn't want me. You left me once, you would do it again. You didn't want me for eternity so you don't get me at all."

As Jasper felt my anger rise he turned on the couch to face Edward, keeping me hidden behind his back. "I believe now is not the best time for you to hash this out, darlin'. You should hunt before you have that talk with Edward."

I glared at him over Jasper's shoulder as I clutched his shirt in my fists. At the mention of hunting my throat constricted painfully, but I pushed the feeling aside. I remembered my determination before I was rescued and I held on to that as I focused on the vampire in front of me. "No, but thanks for giving me something else to think about, cowboy."

"Bells…"

"No, Jazz, this needs to be resolved now." Resting my chin on his shoulder, I looked at Edward. "I had decided this before Jasper found me, Edward, so this is nothing due to my change. After she bit me, I knew you would fight to have me stay human, I heard you argue with Carlisle, and that hurt. I am tired of not being good enough for you Edward, so you are now free to go find that one person that is good enough for you. Hopefully you will treat them with more respect than you did me."

"Bella, my love, I was only ever thinking of you, that is all I ever do. I put you first and your soul. You know how I feel about you staying human." He looked at me after casting a hurt look at Jasper. "If you would have gotten here with just Victoria's venom in you then we could have saved you, Carlisle could have…"

"That's just it though. You didn't want me for an eternity so you wanted me to stay human. Leaving me behind didn't work, so keeping me human meant that you would have been rid of me in another eighty or so years. Not like that amount of time would have meant anything to you. I have had plenty of time to think about that since you came back as I was never allowed to do anything." I snorted. "You were worse than Charlie and Renee ever hoped to be in controlling my life. So please, just go about your own life and leave me to mine, now that I have an eternity I need to decide how I plan on living it."

"Bella, I hope you decide to stay with us." Carlisle interjected, still kneeling in front of the couch. "I know it may be difficult at first, but we do still consider you our daughter and would not want you to go anywhere else. Esme and I meant what we said when we told you that we thought of you as our daughter."

"Thank you , dad. I had not planned on leaving the family, not unless it gets to be too much to be around Edward." I sighed. "Where's Alice?"

"Hiding behind Edward." Came the reply.

I watched as she poked her head out from behind Edward. I smiled at her, I couldn't help it. She was my pixie sister and even though she loved to torture me with clothing, I still loved her. That thought brought me back to where I was sitting and with whom. I couldn't seem to force myself away from him though.

"It's ok, Bells. I understand." Alice said as she walked further into the room. "I knew this day was coming, well part of me did. I already told Edward that he no longer has any claim to your heart. He's just being stubborn, Bella."

"Thank you, Alice, but I am confused."

"I know, Bells, and I know why you called for me. I already went through Edward's room and got all of your stuff out of there for you. I have them in my room at the moment as Jasper wasn't letting anyone in here other than Carlisle while you were changing." She smiled at us. "Be good to him, Bella. You are what he needs now and he will help you adjust, like the rest of us."

I just stared at her, astounded at what I thought I was hearing, but not believing. "I…ah I am so confused."

Alice moved to sit on the arm of the couch in front of Jasper. "I know, Bells, but it will all work out. You are still my sister and I will still torture you with clothes."

I frowned at her and I felt Jasper place a hand on my knee with a squeeze. "I told you, Bells that we have something to talk about later. Has to do with what you are feeling right now, how you felt before and a vision or two of Alice's"

I saw the anguish and pain flit across Edward's face as he knew what they were talking about where I didn't. I also saw determination and anger take root in him as he took a step forward with a growl.

"She is mine." He snapped. "Now that she is no longer human we can really be together as we were meant to be."

I gasped at his sudden aggression and his words. "No." I whispered before burying my head in Jasper's back between his shoulders. "He can't choose to want me now."

Jasper growled low in his chest as I sensed Edward take another step forward. "Stop, Edward. Bella said she no longer wants to be with you, numerous times. Respect her wishes for a change."

"I don't have to listen to you, Jasper." Edward growled. "This is all your fault and I will take back what is mine."

I whimpered in fear. I had never actually feared Edward when I was human, but now that I was a vampire, he was scaring me with the way he was talking and his anger. I would have crawled under Jasper's shirt if I thought it would have worked, just to be that much closer to him.

Jasper leaned forward and pulled his arms from my legs to make it easier to defend us if Edward did anything. "She said no, Edward. Now kindly get the hell out of my study and stay away from my mate!"

"Mate?" I asked, still pressed into his back. Suddenly I felt small arms wrap around me from behind, offering comfort and support.

"I told you, Bella, be good to Jasper. I saw something about you being drawn to him when James bit you and again when Victoria bit you. I was the one who sent him with Edward to go find you as I saw that was the only way we would be able to save you. I saw you hiding from Edward until it was too late to save you and I watched you die." Alice whispered behind me, voice filled with pain as she rested her head on my back. "I couldn't lose my sister, so I sent Jasper to find you. I knew he was always drawn to you and after James, well, I kind of thought that this was going to happen, just not when."

Without lifting my head, I asked the only thing I could, "Jasper is my mate?"

She sighed against my back. "Yes, Bella, he is yours. We were never true mates and we both knew that one day our time together would end, as a couple at least. Jasper will forever be one of my best friends and I hope to be his as well. You two were meant to be together and I couldn't be happier that it's you, Bells. You two are what the other needs."

At that point I had completely forgotten that anyone else was in the room with us. I just sat there, sandwiched between Jasper and Alice, completely shocked at what she just told me. A part of me understood this as fact, it fit, we fit together. A part of me mourned the loss of my relationship with Edward, regardless of how controlling he was and another part mourned for breaking apart Alice's relationship with Jasper. As I thought about all of this, I felt Jasper place his hands on my knees again, showing me he was there.

"Bells?" Jasper whispered, turning his head to look back at me.

I lifted my head and met his eyes, now understanding the depth of his emotions that I felt earlier. "Those were all for me, your emotions, weren't they?"

He nodded as a smile started to tug at the corner of his mouth. "Just for you, darlin'."

I smiled back and raised a hand to rest on his cheek, saying the only thing that came to mind. "Mine."

**A/N – so Bella has finished her change and seems to be afraid of Edward, but the bright side? Guess who her mate is, explains a lot of things I think. We also see a different side to our sweet little pixie, she really does love Bella. And Jasper? Like how he is so comfortable with Bella and how he keeps himself between her and Edward? I so want my very own southern cowboy what about you guys? Ok, so you have read the chapter and you know what I am going to ask for next….reviews reviews make a write super happy. **

**Side note – the next chapter is finished and just needs to be edited, work in progress folks **

**There is a FB page for my Twilight fics, it will have updates and such as well as questions from me…just search for ****Bella & Jasper - Love Under a Blood Moon & Stories**

Favorite lines (had two this time again and both were given to us by the gorgeous Jasper) –

"Stop playing games. Don't make me get Em up here."

"I see that smile, you little minx, now open your eyes."


	4. PollHelp

Ok guys, this is me asking for a bit of yall's assistance. I have the next two chapters written and in line to be edited. So that is the good news as well as I am almost done with the 6th chapter as well. What can I say? I am on a roll here, the muse he is a screaming in my ear and I am writing as fast as my little ol' fingers allow. But that is neither the here nor there of why I am reaching out to my wonderful readers and reviewers.

I need some input from the ones that I am writing this story for. Now Edward is doing a great job of pissing everyone off and I just want to say that he is only going to get worse. So keep that in mind when you consider my question. I am at a point where he is either going to get super ass lucky and escape only to return at a later time to cause more havoc and then get what's coming to him or Jasper is going to tear him a new one now and will finish him off with the assistance.

Now this story can go either way, I have both outcomes playing out in my mind so I am ready to write either scenario. I guess it would just depend on how short or long you want this to be. So, I have created a poll on my profile page...go there and vote or review or PM or head over to the FB page and start a discussion. I don't want to beg but I just might. Help me out ya'll and I will have Jasper come and dazzle you. Promise I will keep Bella in check.

**There is a FB page for my Twilight fics, it will have updates and such as well as questions from me…just search for ****Bella & Jasper - Love Under a Blood Moon & Stories**

6/17 - ok guys, I think I have an idea of what most of you want so the poll is now closed. I am still open for suggestions on what you guys would like to see in the story so feel free to review or PM with your ideas. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for the feedback and support. You guys rock as always.


	5. Darkness Ch 4

**A/N – ok so we are progressing further into the time frame after Bella's change. She is afraid of Edward, but understands why she feels so safe with Jasper. And Alice, we all have to love our little pixie. As with all things Twilight, happiness doesn't last long for the happy couples. Le sigh…**

**Oh yeah, the disclaimer, I unfortunately don't own the southern cowboy, but I do own his lines. Disclaimer given and now you shall read and enjoy!**

Previously on Darkness –

_She sighed against my back. "Yes, Bella, he is yours. We were never true mates and we both knew that one day our time together would end, as a couple at least. Jasper will forever be one of my best friends and I hope to be his as well. You two were meant to be together and I couldn't be happier that it's you, Bells. You two are what the other needs."_

_At that point I had completely forgotten that anyone else was in the room with us. I just sat there, sandwiched between Jasper and Alice, completely shocked at what she just told me. A part of me understood this as fact, it fit, we fit together. A part of me mourned the loss of my relationship with Edward, regardless of how controlling he was and another part mourned for breaking apart Alice's relationship with Jasper. As I thought about all of this, I felt Jasper place his hands on my knees again, showing me he was there._

"_Bells?" Jasper whispered, turning his head to look back at me._

_I lifted my head and met his eyes, now understanding the depth of his emotions that I felt earlier. "Those were all for me, your emotions, weren't they?"_

_He nodded as a smile started to tug at the corner of his mouth. "Just for you, darlin'."_

_I smiled back and raised a hand to rest on his cheek, saying the only thing that came to mind. "Mine."_

**BPOV**

Jasper smiled back at me. "Yours."

At that one word confirmation, my world shrunk to only include the two of us. With my hand still on his cheek, I turned his head more towards me and placed a soft kiss to his mouth. With that one soft kiss, I understood everything that had happened beforehand. Why he was the only one that could calm my fear, why I felt the need to have him bite me to speed up my change. I understood why I felt so safe with him and why it seemed like we were the perfect fit. Because he was the other half that completed my soul.

"Wow." I whispered against his lips.

Jasper turned around so that he was facing me and I was suddenly in his lap. Reaching up, he cupped my face and lowered his mouth to mine for another kiss. It was just a light brush of his lips against mine before he placed another soft kiss at the corner of my mouth. "Wow indeed."

I stared into his eyes, the same eyes that I saw first with my new eyes. As I watched, the gold slowly darkened to black. "Do you need to hunt?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Always thinking of others first."

I scowled. "We already had this talk earlier. You are thirsty and you can't lie to me about it. Your eyes tell me the truth."

Jasper smirked at me. "You need to hunt, not me."

I opened my mouth to argue, but just then a smaller set of arms tightened around me. I had completely forgotten that Alice was sitting behind me on the couch. How odd we must have looked, me sandwiched between the previously 'mated' couple. I was starting to feel a bit insecure, comparing myself to the perfectness of the pixie, when I felt her lean up to my ear.

"Bella, you are correct, but he isn't lying to you either." Alice whispered for my ears only. "He has a completely different hunger now, one only you can quench."

Well damn, I thought. So that look was for me? With that thought came back all of my fears of inadequacy and embarrassment. There was no way I would be able to measure up to Alice, I mean she's Alice. Looking anywhere but at Jasper, I caught Carlisle staring at us with the most confused look on his face. "Well, damn."

Jasper leaned back to look at me. "I don't know what's got you feeling the way you do, but you need to cut it out right now. As my mate, I was made for you, to fit into you perfectly as you were made for me. There should be no fears in your beautiful head regarding me."

I heard him, but couldn't drag my eyes away from Carlisle and his apparent confusion. I didn't need to see that he was surrounded by a thick layer of purple to know that he was confused. "Jasper, hush, let me deal with my issues on my own, but later."

"Bella, I..."

I cut him off with a quick kiss. Turning back to Carlisle, I needed to find out what was up. "Carlisle, why are you looking so confused?"

He shook his head as if he didn't believe his ears. His confusion turned into curiosity as he looked at the three of us on the couch. "I have no idea what just happened. As soon as Alice moved behind you, Bella, it's like my ears stopped working. I couldn't hear anything you three were saying, but I could still see you."

"You didn't hear any of that?" I squeaked out. Damn, I thought, I need to stop sounding so wimpy. Grow a pair, Bella. I chided myself. "What was the last thing you heard?"

Carlisle cocked his head at the change in my tone. Looking between Jasper and myself, he seemed to come to a conclusion of his own before answering. "You said 'mate', Bella."

"Oh." So he hadn't heard the rest of what was said, but if he could still see us then I guess he understands partially what was happening. I looked back at Jasper to see how he was reacting to all of this and that's when I saw Edward, still standing in the same place only now he was seething in his anger. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

Edward locked his eyes with mine and grimaced, most likely at the vibrant red of my newborn eyes. The look that flashed across his face next was my only warning; it was a look of sorrow mixed with regret. He started to crouch down to attack Jasper and I didn't even think before I acted.

Before Edward had made it halfway down into his crouch I had pushed Jasper and Alice away from me. I pushed off the couch with my hands allowing me to flip over Jasper's head to land on my feet right in front of Edward, who had just made it into his crouch and was extending his arms out to launch at Jasper. I growled at him.

"You will NOT hurt Jasper, Edward." I snarled as I stood ready to protect my mate.

Shifting his eyes to mine, he sneered at me. "This is why I never wanted to change you, my love; I knew you wouldn't be able to rein in your new monster."

I heard shuffling behind me and then a thud as if someone had run into something, but I paid it no mind. I kept my attention solely on the insane vampire in front of me. "I was doing just fine, wasn't even thirsty really, until you decided to threaten Jasper. You brought this out in me and if you don't like it then I suggest you leave."

Edward chuckled as he started to circle around me. "I know you are lying to me, my love, but I understand. It seems that Alice has been working behind my back to get you away from me, which of course meant that Jasper would be in on it. Do you really think that he is your mate? How could he be when you are bound to me, my love?"

I snorted, I understood my feelings and he wasn't going to get me to doubt them, not after all of the heartache his ass had put me through. "Edward, regardless of what you say, I'm not going to let you get anywhere near him so just back off." I was matching him move for move, keeping him in front of me at all times. Suddenly I realized he had moved to where I was in front of the door and he was between me and Jasper. My beast roared to be let out.

Edward paused to survey his handiwork in getting me away from my mate. "I had not planned on doing anything to Jasper; it's not his fault that he follows blindly wherever Alice leads him. As for you, my dear, this is not what I wanted for you. You are now soulless and only the monster remains. I cannot allow that."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Rosalie demanded from the doorway behind me.

"Nothing that concerns you, Rose, unless you and Em are going to help me deal with Bella. If not then leave." Edward replied calmly, lowering back into his crouch.

I hissed at him, but my attention was drawn to Jasper who was standing directly behind Edward. His hands were placed flat against something in front of him; it looked like he was being held back by an invisible wall. While part of my brain kept track of what that could mean, I looked back at Edward and saw that he had moved forward during my distraction. I felt my eyes darken further and knew that they had to be solid black in my new rage.

Rose sensed the danger in the room, I could feel her hesitation, and she moved further back into the hallway taking Emmett with her. "You are insane, Edward. I may not have wanted this life for Bella, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to help you destroy her."

Emmett growled behind me. "You are not going to hurt my baby sis, Edward."

I growled at the new anger floating around me. I could feel Emmett's rage at the threat to his sister as well as the rage flowing off of Rose, which I catalogued the shock at that realization to address later. Now was the time to deal with the threat to my mate. I felt Emmett take a step forward, whether to grab me or come to my aid I didn't know so I instinctually protected my back. Another thud could be heard as Emmett ran into an invisible wall like Jasper did. Sensing that I was now protected as well as my family, I focused solely on the man that I used to love before me.

"You have changed so much, Edward." I whispered. Part of me was saddened to see him like this. This was not the man that I had fallen in love with. He was filled with so much anger and sorrow and jealousy that there wasn't any room for any other emotion.

"It is not I that changed, my love, it is you. You are no longer the human that I loved." He smirked at me. "Granted, you are more womanly now than before; you are no longer my sweet delicate flower. I cannot stand to see you as a monster and so it falls to me to make sure that the monster does not survive."

I could feel the rage boiling over the room from Jasper. He could hear everything that was being said and I would imagine that he could still feel the emotions. I knew what was coming and my muscles flexed in preparation. My beast growled and snarled to take out the threat to our mate. I scanned the room as I had never really been in here before now and I saw the window directly to my left. I had never noticed that Jasper's study was at the front of the house. I planned my moves before I responded to the obvious threat.

"So, Edward, because you didn't get what you wanted you are now going to kill me?"

He chuckled lightly and flexed his arms, his eyes black as they fell on me. "My dear, you are already dead. You were dead the second that Jasper's venom entered your veins. I could have saved you if he had just waited until he got you back here to Carlisle. Instead, he condemned you to being a soulless monster and it is now up to me to show you mercy."

"Killing me is not mercy, Edward." I snarled at him. "That's called murder."

"It's not murder if the thing is already dead." He snapped back.

Just then I heard Jasper roar behind Edward causing everyone in the room to flinch except for me. To me that sound was music to my ears as it meant that my mate was there for me, but this time it was my turn to protect him. I knew if he got between Edward and his goal of my death, that he would die as well. At least this way I knew that Edward would die in the end as Jasper would see to it if anything did happen to me. I was not planning on just offering him my neck like I would have in my human days. Oh no. New Bella has a temper.

I threw a glance at Jasper and saw the fear and fury on his face as he met my gaze. There was a look of hurt as well, but I refused to let him change my mind. I knew that Edward was about to act, I had stalled him as long as he was going to allow. I mouthed 'I love you' to Jasper and then darted to my left. I was not going to let Edward destroy Jasper's study in his rage.

I knew that Edward would follow me as I was his target and the barriers were still up protecting my family. In a flash I was at the window and leaping through it to the soft grass below. Without a pause, I darted into the forest around the house. I wanted this to be as far away from the house as possible. It was my little effort to keep the house standing as well as keeping the family from having to listen to the fight. Deciding that the baseball clearing would be best suited for our little show down, I changed course just enough to be running in the right direction.

"You can't escape me, Bella, I am faster than you." Edward snarled not too far behind me. "I am faster than anyone in our family."

I chuckled as he must have forgotten everything Jasper had said about newborns. I had chosen my speed so that I could lead him away from the rest of the family inside the house. I only hoped that we would get to the clearing before they figured out how to get around the walls I had obviously thrown up. I knew if anyone was going to figure it out it would be my Jasper.

"Did you ever think that I am going this slowly so that you can keep up?" I threw over my shoulder at him.

I heard him growl in frustration at being mocked by me. As I ran further from the house, I had to consciously ignore the ache in my chest as I was not going to allow anything to keep me from protecting my family, no pains, no hunger, nothing. I picked up speed fractionally just so I could stay far enough ahead of him to stay out of his reach. I wanted no surprises from him.

The sound of running water let me know that I was nearing the clearing and I veered to the right a bit to come out on the side of the clearing away from the water. Hearing him grunt behind me showed the amount of effort he had to put into chasing after me. I laughed to myself thinking about how fast he said he was. From the sounds I was hearing he was going all out and I had barely scratched the surface of my speed. That thought led me to wonder about the rest of my new attributes, like how strong was I, how high could I jump, how fast could I really run?

I shut those thoughts away in the back of my mind as I moved out to the center of the clearing. As sense of déjà vu fell over me and I was suddenly remembering the dream I had before I woke to this new life or death as Edward called it. It was almost the exact same thing as my dream with Edward chasing me. Except this time I didn't stumble into the clearing nor have I fallen to my knees in fear. I also knew that Jasper would not be coming to save me this time as I had left him behind an invisible wall back in the house, along with everyone else.

I had just a moment to wonder if that was really what it was or if it was something else and then he was standing just inside the tree line. It was an amazingly clear night for Forks and I could easily pick him out due to the moonlight illuminating the entire area. As I watched, he moved a few steps into the clearing with a sad smile on his face. One could almost believe that he was not happy about what he was going to be doing to the woman he claimed to love.

"So, this is where you wanted to die?" He purred as he started to circle me again. "I guess this is fitting, this is where I learned that you were way too delicate to live in our world."

I just watched him as he moved, always keeping my body aligned to his so he wouldn't be able to get behind me. I had spent enough time talking to him at the house; I was no longer in the mood to play chatty Kathy with him.

My silence seemed to irritate him. I understood why as I was always quick to respond to his questions as a human, it was ingrained in me to do whatever it took to keep him happy so he wouldn't leave me again. Not anymore, now I just wanted to get this over with so I could go check on Jasper to make sure he wasn't hurt and then I planned on not letting him out of my sight for a very long time. That is if I survived this confrontation with Edward. He was older than me; he had time to have learned some fighting techniques from Jasper as well as time to get used to his vampire body. I, on the other hand, being only an hour old in my new body, was at a complete disadvantage here. I had no training and only the basic understanding of how everything worked from watching my family for the past year.

Although I did instinctually act earlier to protect Jasper, so if I give myself over to the part of me that was growling and snarling for release, I might be able to survive this. Looking him over, I knew that I did not want to kill him; I just wanted to protect my mate first and foremost. I was ok with the knowledge that to protect Jasper I may have to permanently deal with Edward and that made me sad as I knew that would disappoint Carlisle and Esme. So I set part of my brain to figuring out how to end this without destroying their 'firstborn' son.

All of this went through my mind as I watched him slowly circle around me, trying to find an opening. I looked closely at him and saw only black and red swirling around him, showing his hate and desire for my death and that sent a chill down my spine. I knew then that it was unlikely that both of us were going to be walking out of this clearing.

Edward paused in his movements and his eyes moved up and down my body, appraising the changes that took place in the last three days. "I have to admit, love, that immortality does look good on you. You are no longer the gangly teenager, but a very curvy and beautiful young woman. This is closer to what you would have looked like as you matured. It is a shame that you had to die to look like you do."

I tilted my head as I heard faint noises coming from the direction of the house. It sounded like banging or wood breaking. I sighed as that must be the family breaking their way out of the house. I knew that the walls would have come down if Edward was able to beat me and follow through with his threat. I could just see the look of rage on Jasper's face as he searched for my scent so he could find me. Again I had to ignore the ache in my chest as I thought about Jasper; I guess that was the mating pull that Alice had told me about when we all thought Edward was my mate. It started to lessen so that must mean he was on his way to me.

I needed to get Edward to act so that I could distract him from the sounds of the family following us, I also wanted him to act so that I could finish this one way or the other before Jasper arrived and put himself in danger. Looking down at myself, I saw that I was still in the same clothes that I was wearing when Vicky captured me, so I was covered in blood and my clothes were ripped and torn in different places. With the quick glance I did see what he was talking about, my hips were fuller, my jeans felt a bit tighter in the ass area, which I was going to ignore and my shirt was stretched tightly across my chest. Wow, was all I could think.

"Maybe I could hold off on killing you for a short bit." Edward whispered almost to himself as he continued to stare at my body. "It would be a waste to not try you out first."

I slipped into a crouch growling. "There is no way you are going to touch me like that."

He chuckled as he started to circle me again, only now the red was starting to take over the black swirling around him as his desire for my body started to spike. "I believe I can do whatever I want to with your body, my love. That is my right as your mate."

"I don't think so, Edward. You never really wanted me for me; you only loved me for my blood and my silent brain." I sneered at him. "You do not have any rights over me or my body. There is only one that will have that kind of right and that's Jasper."

He growled hearing Jasper's name. "He is not your mate. Alice is using him to get you away from me. I am your mate, not that sorry excuse of a vampire. Why would you want him over me? He is so weak; he can't keep from attacking humans. I have no such problems, look how long I was around you and you were never in danger from me."

I snorted. "So I was safer with you as a human and now as a vampire my life's in danger. Am I the only one that sees the irony in that?"

"At least I am honest about it." He smiled at me, trying to dazzle me like he used to. "I should have let Vicky just finish you off, it would have been better for you in the long run."

I hid the hurt that caused. "You thought so little of me then that you would prefer I was drained by Victoria? Wow, Edward, I always knew I wasn't good enough for you, but that is seriously a low blow to what little ego I have."

"Bella, my love, you know I would have done everything to protect you, remember James? I recall sucking the venom out of his bite and then I had to protect you from yourself after you befriended that werewolf. I was constantly having to protect you from the danger that you put yourself in." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I am not sure what I did in my life to end up with a danger magnet for a mate, but I did my best to adjust to what was given me. I think I did a great job until good ol' Vicky got you."

Well that really hurt and I knew it shouldn't. I wasn't with him anymore and I was not his mate, but to hear him say that he just did his best with what was 'given' to him, well talk about an ego killer. My beast growled for release due to the hurt he was causing. I knew I would have to let it out if I wanted to survive this encounter. I just needed to get him to attack me as I refused to actually start this. "Glad you were able to get that off your chest you asshat. It's good to know that you still don't really care for my feelings at all."

Edward paused in his circling. "Now that is not a way for a young lady to talk. That is just another sign that I am doing the right thing as you are no longer my Bella but the monster Jasper created."

I stayed in my crouch, waiting for him to act. Just then, I heard a roar of rage at the edge of the clearing. I didn't get a chance to look as it caused Edward to jump and attack. I could feel Jasper's fear and rage from here, but as I had heard them running for us, I had put up yet another barrier. I was determined to protect my family at all costs, even with my life.

Edward's attack brought him in fast and low, I was just able to flip over him at the last second. I saw then that this was going to be more difficult than I had anticipated. Edward shifted gears as I flipped over him and sprung at me as I landed giving me no time to prepare for his next attack. He punched me in the chest and I flew back thirty feet, landing just short of the barrier I had put up.

The pain in my chest doubled as I felt a new wave of fear from Jasper. He was behind me instantly, trying to get to me, but was still blocked from me. His fear spiked and I looked up to see Edward stalking me. He really did look like the predator that he was as he came for me from across the clearing. Shooting a look at Jasper, I mouth 'I'm sorry' as I leapt to my feet, just in time to dodge Edward's next attack. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me as he ran into the invisible barrier right in front of Jasper. I honestly think Edward would have pissed himself if he was still human.

My laughter did not help matters. Edward roared out his rage and leapt around before lunging at me. I darted away, trying to get him farther away from the barrier, farther away from Jasper. I kept just out of his reach, every time he lunged I was just one step too far for his reach and it stayed like that for quite a while. I don't know how long exactly we had been playing our deadly version of tag, but Edward finally had enough. He feinted to the right before lunging to the left, knowing I would react to his initial movement. He was right, and he caught me around the neck.

Before I could even react to his hand being on me, I was thrown through the air, back towards the barrier. This time I didn't stop until I hit my own barrier. I had enough time to mentally chuckle at the irony of the situation. My family's protection was going to be my downfall. Sounds like typical Bella danger. Mere seconds passed while I thought this over and I was starting to gain my footing again when Edward leapt on me. He landed solidly on my chest, forcing me back down to the ground.

I moved to claw at him, but even with my newborn strength I was at the disadvantage of being on my back with him above me. I wasn't going to let him see how scared I was as he caught my arms and held them above my head. I knew what he was going to do; he had already stated his intentions and was going to take immense pleasure in the act knowing that Jasper was there. Knowing I thought of him as my mate would make the action all the more painful for me. I felt myself start to shut down as Edward ran a hand down my neck and stopped on my chest.

"So beautiful." He breathed. "Why did you have to ruin everything, Bella?"

**A/N – Well, things have taken an interesting turn haven't they? Bella has come out of her shell a bit and is still acting like her normal self, protecting her loved ones and sacrificing herself in their place. Oh and is anyone shocked at Eddie boy's actions? So here is where I make my pitch for reviews, they are a healthy response to anything you read…and you can pick the author's brain, make suggestions or whatever. Next two chapters are written and next in line for the editing process.**

Favorite lines (always have to have a few I guess) all courtesy of Bella–

Oh no. New Bella has a temper.

"So I was safer with you as a human and now as a vampire my life's in danger. Am I the only one that sees the irony in that?"

"Glad you were able to get that off your chest you asshat. It's good to know that you still don't really care for my feelings at all."


	6. Darkness Ch 5

**A/N – Sorry it has taken so long to post this update. RL has really hit hard and I was unable to update anything or even focus on the joys of writing. Hopefully RL has decided to give me a break so I am hoping to have more to post soon. So on with the story. I will let you know this is going to be getting a smidge darker and just stay with me. I am already far enough in writing this to let you know there is a light in the distance, we just have to trudge through the darkness to get there, no pun intended. As with all my postings, I leave you now to read and enjoy, hopefully this won't be too difficult as the next chapter is just as bad if not worse.**

**Same sorrow as always, I don't own my cowboy, I'm just enjoying playing with him and his companions….read and enjoy!**

Previously on Darkness –

_The pain in my chest doubled as I felt a new wave of fear from Jasper. He was behind me instantly, trying to get to me, but was still blocked from me. His fear spiked and I looked up to see Edward stalking me. He really did look like the predator that he was as he came for me from across the clearing. Shooting a look at Jasper, I mouth 'I'm sorry' as I leapt to my feet, just in time to dodge Edward's next attack. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me as he ran into the invisible barrier right in front of Jasper. I honestly think Edward would have pissed himself if he was still human._

_ My laughter did not help matters. Edward roared out his rage and leapt around before lunging at me. I darted away, trying to get him farther away from the barrier, farther away from Jasper. I kept just out of his reach, every time he lunged I was just one step too far for his reach and it stayed like that for quite a while. I don't know how long exactly we had been playing our deadly version of tag, but Edward finally had enough. He feinted to the right before lunging to the left, knowing I would react to his initial movement. He was right, and he caught me around the neck._

_ Before I could even react to his hand being on me, I was thrown through the air, back towards the barrier. This time I didn't stop until I hit my own barrier. I had enough time to mentally chuckle at the irony of the situation. My family's protection was going to be my downfall. Sounds like typical Bella danger. Mere seconds passed while I thought this over and I was starting to gain my footing again when Edward leapt on me. He landed solidly on my chest, forcing me back down to the ground. _

_ I moved to claw at him, but even with my newborn strength I was at the disadvantage of being on my back with him above me. I wasn't going to let him see how scared I was as he caught my arms and held them above my head. I knew what he was going to do; he had already stated his intentions and was going to take immense pleasure in the act knowing that Jasper was there. Knowing I thought of him as my mate would make the action all the more painful for me. I felt myself start to shut down as Edward ran a hand down my neck and stopped on my chest._

_ "So beautiful." He breathed. "Why did you have to ruin everything, Bella?"_

**BPOV**

"I didn't ruin anything, Edward. You were the one who controlled me and lied to me, left me behind like discarded trash and then picked up where you left off after I saved your ass. Which is something I am regretting at this moment, believe me." I chuckled; apparently I had found my snarky side when I died. If only I could turn back time. Now that would have been a great gift to get in this life, time travel. This never would have happened I promised myself. Damn newborn lack of focus, must get it together.

"This is not the time for laughing, my love. Do stop that and please stop with the foul language. It is truly unbecoming of a young woman." He whispered as he leaned over to run his nose along my neck. Taking a deep breath he nuzzled my neck over my now dead pulse point and let out a little moan. Very lightly I felt his teeth graze against my stone like skin.

I laughed even louder at his words, trying to ignore what he was actually doing. "You keep saying that like I am going to just bow down to you like I did before I was enlightened. One thing you need to understand is I am my own person and I will do and say whatever the hell I want to. You will never control me again. I will not give you that power any longer."

Just then movement behind me caught my attention. I cried out when I saw Jasper fall to his knees behind my head, only a foot away from me and yet blocked off by my own barrier. For that one moment I wished I knew how I did it; I would drop it so he could save me, but then that would put him in danger and I wasn't going to allow that to happen. I sent him as much love as I could while still keeping tabs on Edward. I felt his love for me in return as well as his fear and rage. I understood how he felt, but I couldn't let him get hurt. I could only hope that he would forgive me if I survived Edward.

Turning back to focus solely on Edward, I shut off my emotions. I didn't want to feel them and I didn't want Jasper to either. If something happened and the barrier did drop, he needed to be clear headed to deal with Edward, not hindered by the pain, fear and anger I was feeling. I felt my beast roar for freedom and I was starting to think that might be the only way to survive this. I wondered what it would be like to give in to my inner beast. Is that what I would have to do whenever I hunted? Hunting, now that was a new thought. I hadn't really thought about that since I opened my eyes. Suddenly the thought of warm blood flowing over my tongue had venom pooling in my mouth. A growl from behind me had my eyes snapping open, shocking me back to the here and now. Damn lack of focus again.

"All mine." Edward purred before he slashed my shirt down the middle causing it to fall open, exposing my plain white bra to the night air. After a moment of staring at me, he slashed open the front of my bra, freeing my breasts from their confinement. A moan escaped his lips as he leaned down to inspect the newly revealed flesh. Running one of his hands down my arm, he traced his fingers along my neck and over my collar bone. He hissed as his hand moved over my right breast, brushing my nipple as he moved. He shifted to where he was sitting on my hips, giving himself better access to explore my chest. He leaned forward, placing his face next to mine and the new angle allowed me to feel how this was affecting him.

"Please stop, Edward." I begged. I felt trapped and I didn't know how to get him off of me. A part of my brain grimaced over the knowledge that not too long ago I had been begging to get this kind of reaction out of him and now all it did was repulse me. This side of Edward made me fear for my life for the first time since I met him.

"No, my love." He whispered as his mouth hovered over my collar bone. "You have wanted this far longer than me. I want to give you something memorable to take with you when we have to end your new…umm soulless life."

I heard the roar of rage behind me at the same time a sound of pure fear escaped me and that's when I started to panic. This was not happening. There was no way that this was happening to me. Death to protect my family I could come to grips with, but not being raped by my ex-boyfriend. It was then that I unleashed my beast. It was like there were multiple personalities tucked away inside my head, the human version of me and the instinctual beast version. I know it was still me no matter what, but I felt stronger as I accepted that other part of me and let it take control. A sense of detached understanding came over me before I reacted to the presence above me.

With a roar I bucked wildly under Edward, trying to knock him off. He clung onto me tenaciously and bared his teeth trying to subdue me again. I growled at him as I jerked my arms back down to my sides. Placing them under me, I pushed up with all of my strength and Edward was airborne. While I waited for him to land, I pulled off my bra as it was pointless and tied the two halves of my shirt together just below my breasts, hoping to keep them as covered as possible. I tapped my foot impatiently as he landed twenty feet away, waiting for him to get up.

Edward groaned as he lifted his head to stare at me. I could see the shock and anger still swirling all around him as he tried to understand why he was on his backside and no longer on top of me.

I laughed as I watched the expressions change, flying rapidly across his face. It was a cold laugh that would have sent chills down my spine if I had heard it from someone else. I stood there, hands on my hips, laughing at the look of rage that was slowly taking over his face. As I did this, I couldn't help but notice that I was a cocky and cruel bitch when I let my beast run free. I knew he couldn't beat me any longer as long as he didn't get me pinned again. He was the one who was in trouble now. Looking over my shoulder I saw Jasper jump to his feet and stand directly behind me with his hands on the barrier.

Jasper moved his hands along the barrier as if he was caressing it, caressing me and it sent chills along my skin. His eyes were black and his whole demeanor had changed, he stood taller and gave off an air of calm confidence that I had never seen with on before. This was not the Jasper I knew; I was finally getting to see the beast side of my mate, my Major.

"Isabella."

I purred as I felt him caress the barrier again and his voice as he growled out my name sent pleasure chills down my spine. I was suddenly more interested in getting this bullshit over with so that I could get properly acquainted with my mate. I winked at him over my shoulder and responded in a whisper; "Major."

His eyes sparkled at my response and he pushed on the barrier, trying to get to me. A look of frustration flashed across his face as he was unable to get through. His low rumbling growl was all the warning I needed that Edward was on the move again.

Turning back to Edward, I watched as he started to stalk me yet again. Damn, this boy never learned. Taking up my casual stance of impatience, I tapped my foot waiting for him to do something, anything other than the stalking thing or going back to the damn circle dance that he loved so much. "Anytime now, Edward."

He stopped, cocking his head at my words. "Something's different."

I smiled, showing my teeth. "Oh yes, dear boy, something is very different. I am and it's all thanks to you."

"I…I didn't do anything to you." Edward replied with a snarl. "It was Jasper who did this to you; I am just cleaning up his mess yet again."

I chuckled as I stepped forward. "Well, you are right in one part, Jasper did turn me into a vampire, but that was at my request. See, Jasper understands that a true mate wants to be with their other half for all eternity, not just until they grow old and die. Now I will admit, Jasper was cautious about adding his venom to my change even though he knew it was truly what I wanted. At the time he knew something was going on between us and he could not truly deny me what I wanted. So he did create me so to speak, but you, Edward, are the reason that this part of me has been released."

Edward took a step forward, slowly closing the distance between us. "Bella…"

I snarled at him, cutting him off. "You do not address me as such, boy. The Bella you knew is tucked safely away while I deal with you."

"What are you talking about, Bella? You are standing right in front of me." He huffed as he took another step. "And why do you keep calling me boy? I'm older than you."

"Oh stop your whining, I'm absolutely amazed that Emmett and Jasper haven't beaten that out of you yet." To emphasize my point, I darted forward and smacked him in the chest hard enough to shove him back a few steps, before moving back to my place in front of my Major. I needed to be as close as possible to him. "And don't call me Bella!"

Rubbing his chest where I had smacked him, he moved forward again. "Fine, I'll bite, what am I supposed to call you?"

I grinned at him, seeing that he could be taught. "You will call me Isabella!"

"Excuse me? Why would I call you that?" He snapped. "You hate that name."

"Ok, let me see if I can explain this on a level that you will understand." I smiled at him and dropped my voice as I slowly stalked him this time. "Let's use Jasper as an example. Now you have known him for quite a few decades, yes?"

Edward nodded as he watched me move closer to him, he appeared to be glued to the spot, almost as if he couldn't move even if he had wanted to.

"So then you understand his background in the Southern Vampire Wars and that he was a Major before he was changed as well as in Maria's army?" I paused for another nod. "Well, then you will understand that the Jasper that we all know and love today, is vastly different from his days in either army. When Maria changed him, she wanted the beast within as her commander. The longer he was with her, the more things she had him do, well the Jasper we know now stayed hidden away, his emotions, his ability to care, his humanity. What took over was the beast, the instincts we all acquire when we are changed. This part of Jasper was able to deal with the shit that Maria made him do, made him suffer through."

I heard a faint growl behind me and I knew that the Major was listening intently as I described him to Edward. A new smile erupted on my face as I thought about the male that fate decided I was deserving of. I closed in on Edward and smiled at him. Apparently I have found a new talent, dazzling the vampire. I reached out and placed my hand palm first on his chest, right over where his dead heart lay. "This is the part of him that the family sees, but it was also the part that was hidden for so long thanks to that bitch."

Edward flinched at my word choice, but otherwise stood there completely entranced by my voice as I trailed my fingers up over his shoulder while I walked around him. "I have heard tales about the Major and the wars, Bella; I do not need a refresher from you."

I snarled and kicked out at the backs of his knees, forcing him into a kneeling position. "I told you, my name is Isabella; do not make me remind you again."

"Of course, Isabella." Edward whimpered muscles tense for repercussion.

"That's better." I murmured as I leaned down so that my mouth was next to his ear. "Now back to what I was saying. The heart is where our humanity lies in this life, regardless of its stillness; it is still what centers us on what is right and wrong. For those who lead a peaceful life, all you see is the heart or if they are more inclined to the destructive side, all you would see is the beast within. Due to the wars, we have both for our empath, Jasper is the heart and the Major is the beast. I am quite the same. The sweet and innocent heart that you know is Bella where as I am the instinctual side, I know how to protect myself and my mate. Our actions show which side you will be dealing with until the vampire accepts them both and then we are always there, together."

"So you have multiple personalities? Isn't that a bad thing, Isabella?" He asked.

I shook my head at him, still obtuse. "It's all one personality, just rarely are both sides seen at the same time. Now if you happen to glance over at Jasper right now, you will not be seeing his heart. You will be seeing the Major or God of War as he was dubbed. He has hit such a level of fear and rage that to protect his heart; he let his inner beast take control. It is a protection of sorts, we are fully aware when the other half of our soul is in control, just not able to affect anything. I myself am feeling the same emotions that the Major is; I am just appearing calm so as to not set him off."

Edward drew in a shaky unnecessary breath. "Why would you be able to set him off?"

I growled and stepped in front of him forcing him to look up at me from his kneeling position. "Apparently this is not getting through your thick dumbass skull. I was made for one vampire and only one. My heart and my beast were made to match that of only one vampire. If that male were to see me being treated the way you have treated me, he would fly into a rage fueled by fear for his mate. I have never seen you do that for me Edward."

"I…" He stuttered, staring in my eyes before shooting a glance at Jasper who has now been joined by the Rose and Em. "I fought to protect you from James as well as the newborns that were coming for you as well as the family."

I sighed, what was wrong with this guy? With how dense he was being it almost sounded like a good idea to drop the barrier, but then the thought that somehow this idiot could put Jasper in danger and the barrier got reinforced. This mate thing was a bitch when there was a threat. I knew I would feel better with him at my side, but I would also be worried about him getting hurt. I sent a mental thought out with my love, telling him I was sorry and that I loved him. Preparing to 'gird my loins' as they used to say, I stood taller and glared down at Edward. Before I could move I swear I heard Jasper's voice.

_I love you too and I understand._

My head snapped up as I registered that I did not hear him with my ears. Glancing over my shoulder I quirked an eyebrow at him in question and watched him nod back.

_I don't know how we are doing this, but please be careful Isabella. It is killing me being kept from you when I can see that you are in danger._

I nodded at him and watched his expression darken. Crap, lost focus of the reason I was here and took my gaze off of the threat. Looking back I saw that he was standing again. He seemed to have gotten control over himself again in my momentary distraction. Keeping an eye out for signs of attack, I continued where we had left off only moments before.

"Edward, you never once showed any signs of rage over any danger posed to me. The only time you even remotely acted that way was after James bit me. You were so worried about losing your human blood bag that you couldn't do anything other than beg for Carlisle to fix it. Everything that I have pointed out to you should help you to realize that I, in my human life and this life, am not your mate." I watched as he thought about my words, but I wasn't going to hold my breath that disarming this situation was going to end that easily.

"It doesn't matter who your mate is." Edward said, standing taller.

"Really now? How did you come by that little gem?" Is he really that dense? I frowned. Yes.

He started moving around me again. "The way I see it, _Isabella_, it is my job to deal with you. I am the only one that seems to care about you and how you are treated. You were supposed to live out your life as a human, have a family and die of old age. I loved you enough to leave you so that you could have that life. I did not ask you to come save me from myself and yet you did. I learned from Alice then that if I left you again you would do something rash and get yourself killed. So I stuck around and did my best to keep you out of trouble. You did not make that an easy task, you know, with your obsession with your mutts and the danger you attract by just breathing."

I snorted and curled my hands behind my back. "It seems that you had it all figured out. Leave the human defenseless after having been thrust into the supernatural world and hope for the best right?"

"I didn't say that, Isabella. I just said how things should have worked. How was I to know that you would search out the next supernatural being if I left?" He started getting worked up, eyes darkening and he threw his hands up in the air. "What was I supposed to do, Bella? I mean, hell, if I wanted you dead I would have drained you the day I learned you were my singer. Did I do that? No! I left you alone until I could control myself around you. It always felt like I was never enough for you."

"Well, hell. I guess you now know how I felt. I knew back then that it was only a dream and that when you finally woke up, you would leave me. There was no way that someone like you, perfect and beautiful in every way, could actually truly want someone as plain as me. Shit! I still feel like that. I can feel the mating pull and yet I still believe that I am not good enough and that is all your fault." I fought the urge to scream at him I was so angry. "And now you think the solution to everything is to finally have sex with me and then kill me? If I wasn't good enough for you before, I sure as hell am not good enough for you now. I'm worse now as I am the monster you always claimed to be."

_Isabell, calm down love. I could not ask for a better…_

I growled and pulled my mental shield in tightly around me. Right now was not the time for Jasper to try to reassure me. It wouldn't work. I was too mad at the worthless piece of shit standing before me. With every word that he spewed he proved that he never had a heart and he never truly cared for me.

"Isabella, we don't need to fight." Edward purred as he stepped in my direction. "Let us both make the other feel good and then we can discuss your views on you not being a monster."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "You think it will be that easy do you? You finally are willing so I am just supposed to jump on you and say take me now?"

"Well its either you come willingly or I take you by force. We already proved earlier that you cannot stop me from taking what is mine." Edward snarled threatenly at me.

I couldn't stop the flinch at the reminder of being held down under him as he ripped my shirt and bra open. At one point all I could think about was having his hands on me, how it would feel to have his love for me expressed through a physical connection. The fact that he never allowed for that kind of connection should have tipped me off pretty damn quickly that this relationship was doomed to failure.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him for everything that he had done to me, put me through. Now he says that he has always cared for me and that's why he has done everything he did and why he now wants to kill me. What the hell did I ever do to him to deserve this? As these thoughts raced through my head, I could feel my heart clench in sorrow and hurt. I know it was dead and didn't beat anymore, but that doesn't mean it can't still be broken. With one last look over my shoulder at my mate, I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. These could be my last moments as regardless of my newborn status, I may have strength and speed, but without training I wouldn't be too affective of taking him down unless he went stupid and let me get my arms around him.

Taking advantage of my mental distraction, Edward acted. He seemed to sense what my response was going to be or he was hoping for a fight, so he lunged for me.

I saw him lunge and all I saw after that was red. This kind of anger was new to me. I had never felt this angry before nor this desire to rip someone apart. This was not really anger; this was more like a rage so deeply seeded in my soul that I could not contain it any longer. So I let it out the only way I could. I roared as I felt his hands close around my arms and he crushed me to his body.

**A/N – So I feel the need to apologize as I am sure most of you are gritting your teeth and trying not to yell at me. Please let me know what you are thinking but again, rest assured, the light is coming. The next chapter will be in Jasper's POV so there will be some rehashing of what has happened, but it will also lead us in the right direction. Please bear with me, we will get through this as I can see the HEA for our couple, I promise.**

******There is a FB page for my Twilight fics, it will have updates and such as well as questions from me…just search for Bella & Jasper - Love Under a Blood Moon & Stories**

Favorite lines (still can't just choose one I guess) – both given to us by Isabella

Damn newborn lack of focus, must get it together.

"Oh stop your whining, I'm absolutely amazed that Emmett and Jasper haven't beaten that out of you yet."


End file.
